Long Lost Legacy
by Persiana13
Summary: When Green Arrow dies, he leaves a will behind.  Just something I came up with.  Insanity Ensues!


**Long Lost Legacy **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC. _

One Shot 

Dinah Lance, the heroine Black Canary, was sitting in a lawyer's office, weeping her eyes out. Her husband, Oliver Queen, died, but had left a will behind. Right now, Ollie's lawyer was preparing everything for the reading of the will. He walked out,

"Mrs. Queen?"

Dinah looked up. The lawyer said,

"First, I want to say how sorry I am for your loss. Mr. Queen was a very dear friend to me."

Dinah wailed,

"I never loved a man any more than him! He was the most caring person I know!"

She cried, a fresh stream of tears running down her face. The lawyer continued,

"Mr. Queen did leave a will behind and-."

Instantly, Dinah sprung to her feet,

"Am I in it?"

She began shaking the lawyer,

"TELL ME I AM IN THE WILL!"

The lawyer shook his head,

"I can't answer that until the others arrive."

Just then, a young blonde man in a crew cut and suit walked in. He said,

"Is this where the reading of Oliver Queen's will is taking place?"

Dinah narrowed her eyes,

"Who are you suppose to be?"

The young man answered,

"My name is Connor Hawke, and I'm Ollie's son."

At this, Canary blinked, stunned silent. She repeated the words carefully,

"Ollie's…son?"

Connor nodded,

"Yep. He's my dad."

Dinah's eyes twitched and she shook her head,

"No, no way. You can't be Ollie's kid."

Connor insisted,

"I am. He slept with my mother and, when she found out she was pregnant, had to drop out of school."

Just then, a Japanese woman with a stroller walked in. She said,

"I am looking for the lawyer who is to read Mr. Queen's will."

Dinah snapped,

"And who are you supposed to be?"

The woman said,

"You may call me Shado. As for why I am here…well…"

She picked up a little baby boy,

"Mr. Queen fathered my child, and I was asked to attend this meeting."

Dinah turned around, glaring at the lawyer,

"And, who else is supposed to be joining this reading?"

Ollie's lawyer blinked,

"Well, you see, Mr. Queen had…romantic involvements with a lot of women, so…that's why…the reading isn't going to take place at my office."

Connor asked,

"Where is it then?"

The lawyer swallowed nervously,

"Well, it's going to take place in the multiplex down the street."

Dinah pointed a threatening finger,

"You mean to tell me you rented a screen at a multiplex?"

The lawyer shook his head,

"Not one screen, Mrs. Queen. I had to rent all sixteen screens."

At this, Dinah shrieked,

"16?"

The lawyer nodded,

"Yes, and they all have stadium seating."

Dinah roared out loud, shooting fire from her mouth,

"OLIVER WENDELL QUEEN! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE DEAD OR I'D KILL YOU MYSELF!"

Connor looked at Shado,

"She's taking it well."  
The Asian archer nodded,

"Yes. Do you suppose they will be serving all the usual refreshments at this multiplex?"

Dinah unleashed a Canary Cry, shattering every window in the building. Connor asked,

"Do they really want to?"

Shado nodded,

"I see your point."

**Later, at the cinema… **

Canary had seriously underestimated the scores of women that had shown up for this reading. She looked at many familiar faces in shock,

"Fire and Ice are both here? So's Huntress, Catwoman, Cheetah…"

She blinked,

"Giganta's here too?"

Cheetah rolled her eyes,

"Great, the weeping widow is here."

Giganta nudged her friend,

"Hush. I want to get in and hear what I'm getting."

Vixen folded her arms,

"Yeah, right."

Dinah blinked,

"Vixen? I thought you were sleeping with John. Or Vigilante."

The model began,

"Well…"

The martial artist sighed,

"Never mind."

After several hours of organizing everything, Ollie's lawyer ran the taping.

In it, an elderly Oliver Queen was sitting on his death bed. He looked up,

"If you're viewing this, I am dead. Now, I admit I have had many romances with a lot of women-."

Dinah grumbled,

"That's an understatement."

Ollie continued,

"And, I know I am very rich, which has led me to lead this type of playboy lifestyle, so, I'd just like to say that, if you're expecting something in the will…well…"

He paused and said,

"I gave everything away to charity."

Dinah screamed,

"WHAT?"

The other women began grumbling as well. Ollie continued,

"Sorry, Ladybird. I know you're watching and expecting something, but…I had to use all my wealth to help others. I hope you understand."

The screen faded and an irate Black Canary stared at the blank cinema screen. Fire said,

"I think we better run."

Five seconds after they left, a large crater formed from where the cinema stood.

End of One Shot


End file.
